


Ноктюрн для пера и чернил

by ohne_titel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Записка, ультиматум, обещание. Уничтоженный войной, Гарри думает о Драко. Весь день. Каждый день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ноктюрн для пера и чернил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturne for Quill and Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110362) by pushdragon. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

1.09pm

На записке резкий, угловатый почерк Драко. Строчки, неумолимо сползающие вниз, говорят о небрежности писавшего, как будто в тот момент он был занят чем-то куда более важным. Сама записка лежит на столе – потрепанном жизнью куске дуба, стоящем впритык к стене между выходящими на аллею окнами. Драко сдвинул в сторону груды пепла, оставшиеся от старых номеров “Пророка”, нагромождение немытых чашек и нераспечатанных писем и освободил место для записки – так, чтобы ее невозможно было не заметить.

Гарри слегка подталкивает уголок бумажки, чтобы удобнее читалось, но не берет ее в руки.

_У меня поздняя встреча._  
Вернусь к семи.  
Во имя Мерлина, сделай что-нибудь с молоком. И окном в спальне.  
И будь в состоянии разговаривать, когда я приду. 

Подпись: «М.». Как будто иначе Гарри не догадается, кто автор. Как будто в этом доме живет кто-то еще, кроме них двоих. Как будто у Гарри есть еще один любовник. Деловые письма в Министерство Драко подписывает «Д. Малфой», и "Д" получается уверенной, жирной, с завитушками, а фамилия превращается в нить, на которой кто-то завязал несколько узлов, пока хвост не обрывается в характерном «й». Непосвященному такая подпись ничего не скажет о семейных связях владельца. Но эта «М», эта скупая одинокая закорючка… достаточно, чтобы вообще пожалеть о ее присутствии. Словно милостыня в один кнат.

Когда он задвигает тяжелые шторы, комнату снова заполняет мрак. Даже звук падающей ткани напоминает шелест, с которым гаснет свеча. Оставив записку лежать там, где ее нашел, Гарри возвращается в спальню. Он делает вялые попытки забраться в комод Драко, но запирающие заклятия не поддаются ни на йоту. Лениво пинает ногами кучу заношенной одежды в углу. Там нет ни одной чистой вещи. Гарри сдается. Уже четверть второго. Он снова ложится в постель.

Все мысли о молоке и окне, которое он превратил в глухую кирпичную стену несколько дней назад, когда соседские дети установили кольца для квиддича – видимо, с намерением свести его с ума, – вылетают у него из головы, прежде чем та успевает коснуться подушки. Беспорядок в этом доме искусно создан. Один за другим слои мусора оседают повсюду в течение долгих однообразных месяцев. Здесь не найти ничего целого. Мебель и прочие вещи – книги и кресла, вазы, перевернутые фотографии в рамках – все разобрано, разбито, сломано, все превратилось в отдельные куски и не поддающиеся определению части. То, что получилось в итоге, похоже на визуальный аналог белого шума, и это никак не назовешь случайным совпадением.

Целых две недели Гарри не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания выйти за двери дома, и сегодня все по-прежнему.

Вольдеморт мертв вот уже семь месяцев и несколько дней.

1.43pm

Кровать, с которой он сроднился настолько, что она, кажется, насквозь пропиталась его запахом, недолго служит Гарри убежищем. Даже из соседней комнаты записка, оставленная Драко на специально расчищенном столе, дразнит его. Он натягивает одеяло на голову. Краем сознания он, похоже, понимает, чем недоволен Драко. 

Гарри может позволить себе роскошь абсолютного бездействия. Из-за этого дни становятся ненормально долгими. Он спит. Он дремлет. Он размышляет, и, если мысли становятся неприятными, он пьет. Когда Гарри способен на это, он мастурбирует. Он избегает кухни и часов в ней, но с приближением вечера каждый раз замечает, что считает минуты до возвращения Драко с нарастающим недовольством, и, едва успевает захлопнуться дверь, как Гарри прижимает Драко к спинке дивана и начинает срывать с него одежду. Тот не протестует, но и не выказывает особого энтузиазма. Чем торопливее и шумнее становится Гарри, тем больше Драко замыкается в себе. В последнее время выражение его лица стало таким безучастным, что Гарри воспринимает это как намеренное оскорбление. Но что бы там ни было, это не имеет значения. Драко шагнет на порог - и не пройдет даже пяти минут, как он уже будет спихивать с себя Гарри, направляясь в душ.

Если ритуал – это регулярно повторяющееся действие, обладающее символическим значением, то их ежедневные совокупления далеки от ритуальных. После них нет ощущения чистоты. Если Гарри достаточно пьян, он проваливается в сон прямо там, на ковре, и просыпается ранним утром под небрежно наброшенным одеялом. Если же нет, он остается лежать, чувствуя, как остывает пот между ног и в корнях волос, думает, спасет ли его очередной стакан выпивки или, может быть, секс от этой опустошенности, которая возвращается снова и снова. По вечерам ему не становится лучше, но звуки, доносящиеся из ванной, когда Драко кладет пилку для ногтей на край раковины, все-таки лучше, чем тишина.

Драко работает в Министерстве. Суть его обязанностей остается не совсем ясной для Гарри - кроме того, что, занимая эту должность, он снимает с себя подозрения. Люди все еще пытаются понять, кто Пожиратель Смерти, а кто – ни в чем не повинный наблюдатель, и собирают сведения для судебных разбирательств. Драко стал кем-то вроде посредника между Министерством и бывшими информаторами, обеспечивая им помилование в обмен на необходимые признания. Драко знает, что тему его работы в этом доме лучше не поднимать, хотя Гарри иногда замечает, что тот проводит в душе не менее получаса, а потом почти весь вечер сидит, уставившись в стенку.

Основной удар после восстания Пожирателей Смерти принял на себя мир магглов, и только ради скорейшего излечения магического общества от большей его части скрыли самые отвратительные подробности. На закате могущества Вольдеморта его отличительной чертой были медленные, ужасные умерщвления – всегда при помощи магии. Жертв находили ослепшими, или с ноздрями и ртом, заросшими живой плотью, или с удаленными лодыжками, пальцами ног и коленями, разбитыми вдребезги при попытке бегства. Кошмары магглов претворялись в жизнь, когда их убийцы использовали маггловскую технологию против ее же создателей: фонарные столбы, разлетающиеся на осколки; перевернутые кабины таксофонов, прокладывающие свой разрушительный путь по улицам; все превратилось в смертельное оружие, все – от плейеров до банок с колой. Чувствуя неминуемый конец, Вольдеморт начал сражаться особенно кроваво: Гарри до сих пор ощущает под ногами эти липкие лужи.

Последний из выпусков «Пророка», который Гарри соизволил прочитать, вышел, кажется, недели через две после окончания войны. В нем было полно писем с заявлениями о жестокости и варварстве Пожирателей Смерти. Целая пантомима возмущения с прилагательными «бесчеловечный» и «чудовищный», тыкающими в пустоту, словно пальцы. Но хор отвращения лишь скрывал истинное понимание произошедшего. Все уроки, выученные Гарри, состояли из деталей. Униженно согнутая шея человека, умоляющего о пощаде Громкий хруст раскалываемого черепа. Жизнь, отлетающая легко и быстро, словно вздох.

Ради скорейшего излечения лишь немногим следует нести на себе тяжесть этих воспоминаний – за всех остальных.

2.21pm

Вот уже полгода Гарри практикует искусство забытья. Он поворачивается на спину, кладет одну руку под голову, а вторую запускает под простыни. Закрывает глаза. Драко на узкой дорожке возле Кинг Кросс. В преддверии дождя воздух оставляет тончайшую пленку влаги на его шее, и в этой пленке отражается свет. Драко, неуверенно бросающий мантию на мокрые перила, где та еле держится. Лицо Драко в тени, руки расстегивают пряжку ремня – и неважно, что все было совсем иначе. Запах застарелой болезни, и мусора, и резкий оранжевый свет, падающий на кожу Драко, в то время как Гарри стягивает брюки, пока те не свалятся в грязь. Бедра Драко, содрогающиеся от холода. Драко, уткнувшийся лбом в закопченную стену, жадно приоткрытый рот шепчет: «Что угодно, Поттер. Трахни меня, и я расскажу тебе все, что угодно». Первый толчок, неподатливая плоть, дергающиеся бедра, кончики пальцев, царапающие раствор между кирпичами. «Гарри, трахни меня, Гарри, трахни меня…»

После оргазма наступает абсолютная пустота. В комнату, где нет ни одного окна, не проникают звуки.

Не все подробности этой фантазии – выдумка, хотя ранние воспоминания смешались в ней с куда более поздними. Конечно, эта встреча произошла – тогда, в первую зиму после Хогварца, в том самом сыром переулке. Прежде чем разрешить Малфою произнести вслух просьбу, с которой тот пришел, Гарри забрал у него палочку и обшарил все укромные уголки его тела под предлогом поиска спрятанного оружия, но на самом деле ради возможности унизить. Малфой мрачно стерпел все и озвучил свои условия. Что-то завораживающее было в его новоприобретенной молчаливости, в том, как осторожно он говорил теперь, в то время как в прошлом расточительно швырялся словами, словно это были снежки. Что-то неуловимо лестное было в нервных взглядах, которые он искоса бросал на Гарри, чтобы заполнить тишину снова, и снова, и снова. Ему шла беспомощность. Настолько шла, что Гарри, отвлеченный более серьезными проблемами и пронзительной головной болью, которая преследовала его целых две недели, с тех пор, как они уничтожили третий Хоркрукс, оставил Малфоя в переулке, отговорившись тем, что ему нужны были доказательства и еще немного времени.

Лояльность Драко была неясной тогда, как, впрочем, и сейчас. Весьма удобным оказалось еще и то, что Вольдеморт пал прежде, чем ему пришлось публично заявить о своих связях. Малфою не составило труда наконец произнести верные лозунги – он и так всю жизнь повторял то, что говорили другие. Не прошло и нескольких недель после победы над его бывшим господином, как он уже заявлял о трагических потерях многих маггловских жизней с едва ли не пародийной искренностью. 

Только Гарри видит, как он распихивает немногочисленные предметы из мира магглов по укромным уголкам и шкафчикам, а потом, когда думает, что об этом забыли, уничтожает их. 

Прошло две недели с того момента, как Драко вскользь заявил, что знакомый Нарциссы написал об открытой вакансии в Европейском Магическом Архиве в Арле, которая прекрасно подошла бы человеку с его знаниями. Он сказал это хриплым голосом, в предрассветных сумерках, подталкивая в угол еще недавно сброшенную Гарри одежду и снимая свой халат с крючка у двери. После долгой паузы он произнес имя Гарри, пытаясь определить, услышал ли тот хоть слово. Вопрос повис в воздухе, так и не дождавшись ответа.

 

Если что-то и изменилось с тех первых встреч в темных переулках и обшарпанных отелях, украдкой вырванных у жизни, так это нужда Драко. Сегодня, имея в резерве шесть месяцев безупречной службы Министерству и купаясь в отраженном свете того факта, что каждую ночь он возвращается домой к Гарри Поттеру, Драко может позволить себе легкое равнодушие, пусть даже открытое неповиновение все еще находится вне досягаемости. Окружающий мир, должно быть, считает его чем-то вроде ручной химеры, думает Гарри. В редкие дни Гарри просыпается достаточно рано и видит, как Драко одевается. Он сползает на край постели и смотрит на прямоугольник света в дверях ванной, где Драко двигается туда-сюда, зачесывая волосы, пока они не улягутся, гладкие и скользкие, как стекло, а потом проводит по ним растопыренными пальцами. В такие минуты, когда Драко расправляет складки на манжетах и воротнике, Гарри с трудом узнает его под этим налетом цивилизованности. Но он представляет себе, как пожилые волшебники в Министерстве настороженно кивают, проходя мимо стола Драко, ожидая, когда он укусит, или ужалит, или дохнет огнем.

Вот только Драко потерял свое жало. Яд выдохся и стал слабым.

«Значит, еще жив? - поприветствовал он Гарри с легким удивлением и полным отсутствием юмора в голосе, когда они увиделись во второй раз – торопливо, в том же переулке, утренняя влага оседала на их волосах. – И все еще практически бесполезен. Война закончится прежде, чем ты пальцем шевельнешь. Но в этом и состоит твой план, я полагаю?»

Белые вспышки в глазах, преследовавшие Гарри после уничтожения четвертого Хоркрукса, мешали двигаться быстро, но ему хватило и ярости, и силы, чтобы толкнуть Драко в грудь. Тот отлетел назад и, уткнувшись спиной в стену, вдруг засмеялся: «Жаль только, у тебя кишка тонка сделать то же с Вольдемортом». 

Это одна из тех редких встреч, которую Гарри не может использовать в качестве источника своих фантазий. Она слишком запятнана его мыслями на тот момент. За каждый Хоркрукс приходилось платить физическую, ощутимую цену – хуже всего был кинжал, Гарри чуть не остался калекой, отправившись на его поиски сразу после медальона – но были еще и воспоминания, самые кровавые и торжествующие воспоминания Вольдеморта, которые вырывались наружу с каждой вспышкой воспаленной древней магии. В такие тяжелые дни Гарри из последних сил пытался сохранить то, что делало его самим собой. Напряженным голосом он спросил своего сомнительного двойного агента, что тот мог предложить.

Вероятно, продрогнув, Драко поплотнее закутался в пальто и засунул сжатые кулаки под острые локти. С нелепой уверенностью он ответил: «Абсолютно ничего. Ты же не думаешь, что я дам тебе информацию просто так. Когда у тебя будет что предложить взамен – начиная с упреждающего помилования от Министра – тогда и посмотрим, что я могу рассказать». 

Гарри просто взглянул на него с отвращением и дизаппарировал. Последним, что он заметил, была протянутая к нему рука Драко. Его согнутые пальцы, похожие на рыболовные крючки. 

Прошел почти месяц, прежде чем Гарри встретился с ним снова, прекрасно осознавая, что с каждым промедлением победа над Вольдемортом становилась все ближе и важность перехода Драко на их сторону уменьшалась в цене. По дороге, когда у него уже шла кругом голова от ядовитых воспоминаний, вызванных пятым Хоркруксом, какая-то неполадка в метро погрузила вагон во тьму. Пытаясь нащупать палочку, в полной уверенности, что где-то неподалеку засмеялась Беллатрикс Лестранж, Гарри вдруг с кристальной ясностью понял, что смерть совсем рядом. Вместе со слепой паникой и яростью пришло неожиданное откровение.

Когда свет замигал снова, доказав, что его страхи были безосновательными, Гарри уже знал, чего хочет от Драко Малфоя. Три дня спустя в грязном отеле неподалеку от Каледониан Роуд он это получил.

2.55pm

Гарри приводит себя в порядок и выходит в столовую, чтобы сменить обстановку. Не задумываясь, сдвигает диван, прежде чем развалиться на нем. Это последний прием в продолжающейся битве. Каждое утро Драко расставляет диваны параллельно друг другу, как это принято у волшебников, и каждый день Гарри сдвигает их, чтобы они образовали две стороны треугольника, оставляя свободное место там, где должен стоять телевизор. И каждый раз он вспоминает Дурслей, по-королевски восседавших в креслах, комментирующих новости, и думает, что больше так делать не будет.

Гарри воображает, что слышит, как за его спиной, на специально расчищенном столе, словно на аккуратно подготовленной сцене, шелестит и подергивается записка Драко. Там же, на углу, лежит стопка бумаг, приглашений и петиций, оставленных без ответа. Среди них и последнее письмо от Артура Уизли. Он помнит об этом только потому, что Драко уже дважды перекладывал его на самый верх стопки. После того, что случилось с вопиллером Гермионы, Драко не заходит дальше таких вот полунамеков. На стене все еще сохранились выгоревшие пятна. Гарри чувствует, что одержал огромную победу в своей битве с миром, когда никто не пытается с ним связаться в течение целой недели. Даже Рон.

Гарри научился беспощадно расправляться с подобными мыслями. Он протягивает одну голую ногу вдоль спинки дивана и с головой погружается в первую же попавшуюся фантазию.

В тот день на Каледониан Роуд Драко воспринял все спокойно. Он старался сохранять невозмутимость, усевшись на низкую кровать и смешно поджав под себя согнутые в коленях ноги. От застоявшегося запаха сигаретного дыма мутило даже Гарри. Он сообщил Драко, на каких условиях его переход будет принят – никакого упреждающего помилования, просто письмо, в котором признают его действия. О своем собственном условии Гарри умолчал. Драко колебался. Включил лампу на прикроватном столике, чтобы изучить письмо. Когда он разворачивал пергамент, манжета его рубашки отодвинулась, приоткрыв кожу, на которой красовалась бы Темная Метка, если бы у Вольдеморта хватило времени поднабраться сил в промежутках между уничтожениями Хоркруксов. В желтоватом свете старой лампочки Гарри мог представить себе этот призрачный образ, знак, который за прошедший год он слишком часто видел повисшим над очередным побоищем или переполняющим незнакомые ему воспоминания вонью сгоревшей плоти. Этот знак говорил о том, что смерть близка.

Гарри снял пальто. Драко торопливо поднял глаза, следя за тем, как он складывал одежду на подгнивающую стойку, как оставил на ней палочку. Тут Малфой понял, что на этом встреча не закончится. «Да ты такой же безумец, как Вольдеморт, если думаешь, что…», - зарычал он. Гарри, в воспоминаниях которого хранился образ Темного Лорда, терпеливо выжидающего, пока пленник сам доведет себя до истерики, понимал, как использовать молчание в своих интересах. Драко перевел взгляд с письма на конфискованную у него палочку в кармане пальто на стойке, потом – на большой палец Гарри за пряжкой его ремня.

Этот момент Гарри вызывает в памяти снова и снова, чтобы заполнить им неторопливо тянущиеся дни. Порой Драко сопротивляется, и только после потасовки, разбив эти губы в кровь, Гарри удается затянуть его на кровать, где он лежит, тяжело дыша, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги. Иногда в нем ощущается какая-то тихая сила, и тогда он берет руку Гарри и тянет ее под одежду. Любопытный, побежденный или не скрывающий возбуждения, Драко каждый день разыгрывает эту сцену в воображении Гарри.

Реальность, когда он вспоминает о ней, до сих пор сжимает все внутри. Было неестественно тихо. Автобусы на улице замерли, словно подчеркивая интимность любого звука в комнате: щелканье каждого зубчика расстегивающейся молнии; шорох дешевого матраса, когда Драко нагнулся; судорожный всхлип Гарри, когда руки Малфоя потянулись к нему. При кажущейся внешней уступчивости его плечи вздрагивали в молчаливом презрении. Раз или два Гарри показалось, что он заметил, как подвижные губы приоткрылись от любопытства, но глаза Драко оставались закрытыми, так что сложно было сказать наверняка.

Потом Малфой чопорно выпрямился. Сплюнул в раковину и прополоскал рот. «Значит, подписано, запечатано и доставлено, – ледяным голосом прокомментировал он. – Если ты, Поттер, не сдержишь свое слово, я убью по одному из твоих друзей за каждую минуту, которую мне пришлось провести здесь».

Это был последний раз, когда Драко угрожал Гарри насилием, но уродливые слова поселились в комнате после его ухода, осели на обоях, словно гнилостная роса. С тех пор он начал понимать, что представляет из себя Гарри - путем долгого внимательного наблюдения и постоянных проверок; это ни в коем случае не может быть доверием, Драко не настолько сентиментален. Привычная покорность тоже никуда не исчезла. Он остается.

До сих пор у него не было особого выбора. И пусть ни один из них не заговаривал об этом, оба понимают, что, едва Драко займет эту должность в Арле, дорога уведет его далеко от Лондона и от Гарри. Одного только географического расстояния было бы достаточно. Но Европейский Магический Архив печально известен тем, какую именно историю предпочитает хранить, и Драко еще не избавился от старых убеждений, а всего лишь скрыл их.

3.29pm

Движения Гарри ускоряются, но влажные хлюпающие звуки отдаются в помещении печальным эхом. Возбуждение проходит. Вот он – одинокий человек в темной неубранной комнате, где повсюду лежат газеты – окна в мир, который ему хочется уничтожить. Где-то в груде бумаг на столе прячется очередной набросок книги Риты Скитер о падении Вольдеморта, но он не станет ее читать, а потом, когда придет приглашение на презентацию, сожжет его. Если Драко все еще будет в Лондоне, он, наверное, сходит туда, серьезно поджав тонкие губы, опустив глаза в сожалении, негромко произнося нужные слова утешения нужным людям. Но книга будет одной сплошной ложью. Проблема в том, что Гарри явился туда слишком рано, а не слишком поздно.

Гарри наливает первый стакан выпивки. Он выбирает бурбон за его сладкий запах с примесью гнильцы, настолько маггловский, что Драко каждый раз кривит губы, просто взглянув на бутылку. Судя по бурчанию в желудке, уже полдень, но между Гарри и кухней находятся часы, незанавешенное окно и французская газета, открытая, вероятно, на странице с недвижимостью. Он торопливо проглатывает остатки виски и ждет, когда тот подействует и все внутри онемеет, тем временем снова погружаясь в воспоминания.

Первую встречу после того, как переход Драко на их сторону был официально признан, Гарри рассматривал как неприятную обязанность. Выбор места был чистой воды провокацией: паб, слишком грязный и шумный даже для него, привыкшего к подобным местам. Повреждения, нанесенные ему пятым Хоркруксом, постепенно сходили на нет, разум очищался, но это не прибавило ни капли раскаяния. Встреча в отеле была еще одним разочарованием, едва заметным на фоне попыток вылечить Рона, прежде чем тот истечет кровью, и бесконечных встреч с последними жертвами Вольдеморта. Гарри ждал, сгорбившись над барной стойкой, в самом углу, не выпуская палочку из рук.

Приближаясь к Гарри, Драко опустил капюшон плаща и немедленно привлек к себе внимание любопытной девушки за стойкой. Сделал заказ, словно произнес заученные наизусть слова, не понимая их смысла. Усаживаясь за свободный столик, Гарри наблюдал, как он справлялся с вызовом в лице десятифунтовой купюры и пивных кружек по пинте каждая – без заклинания равновесия и в непосредственной близости от двух дюжин шумных магглов. Драко пробирался через комнату с такой осторожностью, словно она была заминирована. Он скользнул на свое место, пытаясь отдышаться, поставил на место кружки и придвинулся слишком близко, слишком тесно. Ткнул Гарри локтем, распихивая сдачу по карманам.

«Что тебе нужно?»

Ответ был прост. Или, по крайней мере, должен был быть. Гарри хотел знать, использовалась ли старая крепость на Угрюмом Острове для встреч Пожирателей Смерти, и когда можно было забраться туда для обыска.  
«Это все?» - спросил Драко, не моргнув и глазом. - «На этот раз», - Гарри сделал глоток и задумался, рассматривать сказанное в качестве угрозы или приглашения.

На его бедро опустилась рука. Рука Драко. Под столом. Одно легкое пожатие – и все внимание Гарри сконцентрировалось на ней, ладонь скользнула выше и начала поглаживать. Гарри торопливо обвел взглядом комнату, словно Драко каким-то образом забыл, что кругом полно людей. Но рука у него между ног не прекратила своих движений. Несмотря на изумление, тело Гарри ответило. Долгие месяцы наблюдения за варварством Вольдеморта приучили его не реагировать на шок, но он не думал, что есть еще что-то, способное удивить. И все-таки он сидел там, заливаясь краской, разрывая на кусочки картонную подставку под пиво, пока Пожиратель Смерти и двойной агент доводил его до оргазма на виду целой комнаты, переполненной незнакомыми людьми.

Сердце билось в груди, словно чей-то кулак. Он отвернулся к обшитой деревянными панелями стене и опустил ладонь на запястье Драко.

Тот остановился и прижался ртом к уху Гарри. «За два дня до полнолуния они уйдут в рейд по границе, - прошептал он. – Разберись с этим, Поттер, черт бы тебя побрал». Потом он исчез.

Обычно, когда тело настолько истощено, что даже этому воспоминанию не удается его возбудить, он представляет, что это рот Драко, а не его рука двигается под столом, а иногда – что война закончилась и он может затащить Драко в кладовку и прижать его к стене, но прочие детали остаются неизменными. Лысый мужчина у двери, ссорящийся с подругой, футбольный матч по телевизору и неслучившийся гол, сигаретный дым, повисший в воздухе среди пыльных люстр. Он вспоминает, как лодыжка Драко случайно зацепилась за его ногу под столом, и кончает.

4.10pm

Гарри дремлет в кресле под покрывалом онемения, опускающимся на него после оргазма. Он просыпается с мыслью, что воспоминания, которыми он пытается насытиться в течение долгого дня, принадлежат прошлому. С каждым повтором их персонажи все больше похожи на актеров. С тех пор, как они начали жить в этом доме, с тех пор, как Драко проложил себе дорогу в Министерство при помощи лжи, а Гарри приложил всю немалую силу воли к тому, чтобы стать затворником, лишь немногие моменты были достойны фантазии. Когда в последний раз Драко чем-то удивлял его? Прошли недели. Возможно, месяцы, если он постарается вспомнить. Около семи месяцев.

Были и другие встречи, конечно. Был обмен информацией, но не только. Иногда они разговаривали, в основном, конечно, о предательстве, потому что Гарри отказывался рисковать и раскрывать хоть что-то существенное, а Драко быстро пресекал все беседы, ведущие к запрещенным темам: в основном, его семье, Дамблдору и Фенриру Грейбэку.

Теперь Гарри знает, о чем не стоит даже спрашивать. Драко общается с помощью обвинений и требований, предложения утыканы словами «ты» и «они», словно колючками. Когда дело доходит до того, что действительно важно, первое лицо так и не появляется.

Воспоминания Гарри куда крепче держатся за физические ощущения, нежели за слова. Была одна встреча в уборной автовокзала – вихрь локтей, и зубов, и жадных рук, – которая до сих пор кажется такой яркой, что воскрешает вкус кожи Драко во рту Гарри. И еще одна торопливая встреча, беспощадно оборванная на грани уничтожения последнего Хоркрукса, когда его череп был так плотно забит призрачными воспоминаниями Вольдеморта, что лишь сиюминутная легкость секса могла от них избавить. Когда все закончилось, Гарри упал на скамью, с которой только что исчез Драко, и поймал себя на том, что прижался ладонью к еще теплому дереву.

Одно воспоминание приходит к нему без предупреждения. Драко смеется. В главной спальне Гриммолд Плэйс, сидя на подоконнике в старом халате, который оставил здесь Билл Уизли, прикрывающем его ровно настолько, чтобы подчеркнуть всю эту сияющую щедрую наготу. Мгновение кажется Гарри таким чуждым, что он спрашивает себя, не мусор ли это, оставшийся после присутствия Вольдеморта в его разуме. Но он должен был быть там. Гриммолд Плэйс существовал: те три преисполненных спокойствия дня, когда война уже закончилась, но осознание этого еще не пришло. Три дня, когда мир его был маленьким и простым, как четыре стены той главной спальни, и в мире не было ничего, кроме его тела, и тела Драко, и яростных попыток найти новые способы собрать их воедино. В его воспоминаниях смех Драко звучит легко – это не оружие и не обман. Разве они не достигли того состояния, когда истощение и непрерывные совокупления оставили их настолько безоружными, что оба ушли в глубокое молчание, чтобы не сказать ненароком то, о чем потом могли пожалеть?

5.04pm

Обивка дивана жесткая на ощупь, и он жаждет живого тепла – кожи Драко. Но до конца рабочего дня, до того, как здание Министерства извергнет своих обитателей, остался еще час. Гарри отодвигает штору, чтобы увидеть кусочек темнеющего неба. В такие дни кажется, что время навсегда остановится на пяти вечера. Ему остались часы одиночества. Часы размышлений.

В суматохе последних двух лет Министерство захватила молодежь. В документах, которые Драко иногда приносит домой, написаны имена, которые Гарри даже не узнает. Когда он представляет этих новичков, у них всегда большие, умелые руки и такая особенная мужественная уверенность в себе, корень которой может находиться лишь в незнании. Он знает, что Драко тянет к силе.

Он все еще подписывается «М». Это намеренная сдержанность – пять недописанных букв. Гарри думает, что ему придется сделать, чтобы заслужить их. 

5.39pm

Слабый солнечный свет уже иссяк, и он покидает комнату, в которой становится все прохладнее, чтобы снять халат Драко с крючка за дверью. Слегка взбодрившись от свежего запаха его мыла, Гарри находит в себе силы добраться до кухни. Посреди скамьи лежит французская газета и перо. Гарри даже не пытается посмотреть, обведены ли в ней на этот раз хоть какие-то объявления. Он просто сбрасывает все в раковину, перерывает шкафчик в поисках спичек и поджигает.

Когда он сделал так впервые, Драко обнаружил это лишь утром и ворвался в спальню, еле выговаривая слова, словно злость сдавила ему горло. Внезапный свет заставил Гарри зарыться под одеяла, где он притворялся, что ничего не слышит, пока их не сорвали. И даже после этого отвечал лишь бесконечной чередой ругательств и проклятий, но тут Драко оказался так близко, что его можно было схватить за руку и дернуть на кровать. Когда их тела столкнулись, вся враждебность Гарри куда-то исчезла, превратившись, как все остальное, в секс.

Драко яростно отбивался. Но Гарри, даже ослабев от безделья, спросонья ничего не соображал, и ему было наплевать, причиняет ли он кому-то боль. Его руки и зубы цеплялись за любую часть тела Драко, до которой только могли дотянуться. Тому пришлось едва ли не вывихнуть плечо в отчаянном рывке, чтобы наконец-то освободиться и упасть на пол рядом с кроватью. Драко поднялся и отошел на безопасное расстояние. Было видно, как на его рубашке болтаются разорванные складки. Не говоря ни слова, он достал из шкафа чистую одежду и вышел.

Оставшись в одиночестве, сжимая в руке пуговицу из слоновой кости, задыхаясь, Гарри зажмурился и в тот день больше не вставал с кровати даже ради того, чтобы произнести заклинание и навсегда закрыть кирпичом окно в спальне.

5.45pm

На кухне повисает отвратительная вонь от сгоревшего пергамента и пера, кислая, как мертвая плоть. Его тошнит. Он возвращается в столовую к бутылке бурбона и наполняет стакан доверху.

Вопреки своим громким заявлениям о том, что магглы достойны лишь презрения, Вольдеморт успешно опустился до уровня самых жалких из них. Гарри никогда не ожидал, что последнее сражение заставит противника проявить хоть какую-то смелость, но к тому, что произошло на самом деле, он все-таки не был готов.

Наконец-то загнав призрака, некогда известного под именем Том Риддл, сгорбленного и едва волочащего ноги, словно какое-то насекомое, в церковь на окраине Или, Гарри обнаружил там заложников. Магглов. Дюжину с небольшим. Последние силы Вольдеморта ушли на то, чтобы поднять их в воздух; когда Гарри появился, две женщины все еще цеплялись за скамьи, пытаясь сопротивляться. Остальные растянулись под нефом в пятнадцати метрах над поверхностью земли, болтаясь вниз головой на слабых заклинаниях, словно зловещие куклы. Было понятно: произойди что с Вольдемортом, сила притяжения завершит его жуткое начинание. Даже опытный волшебник вряд ли смог бы спасти больше одного человека.

Чудовище оперлось на алтарь, испустив шипение, больше всего похожее на угасающий смех.

Если и была возможность проявить благородство, Гарри ее не увидел. Он совершил только одну ошибку – посмотрел наверх. Мальчик, достаточно взрослый, чтобы стыдиться собственных слез, звал маму, умоляюще глядя на Гарри, которого по наитию выделил среди остальных как спасителя. Больше он вверх не смотрел. Он сделал то, чего требовала от него судьба: принял решение.

Покинув здание с его вонью от сгоревших тел и ямой в полу, оставшейся после уничтожения Вольдеморта, онемев от ярости, Гарри шел, не останавливаясь, пока не аппарировал в Малфой Мэнор. Ему не удалось спасти хотя бы одного. Когда домашние эльфы поклялись всем святым, что не видели юного Малфоя вот уже больше года, он не переспросил – просто начал методично превращать холл в груду камней, а за ним – лестницу, галерею с семейными портретами, пока в мерцании разбитого стекла из-под осколков не выбралась фигура в черном, осыпая все проклятиями. Глядя на Драко, на его спутавшиеся светлые волосы, на темные, расширенные от недостатка света зрачки, Гарри, наконец, понял, зачем он сюда пришел. Не дав Малфою вымолвить ни слова, он сомкнул дрожащие пальцы на его запястье и аппарировал.

В первый раз он поцеловал Драко Малфоя на тротуаре у входа в Гриммолд Плэйс, в сумерках, все еще ощущая во рту пыль разрушенных стен. Когда Драко покачнулся после неожиданного аппарирования, Гарри схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, едва тот раскрыл рот, чтобы пожаловаться. Движение было односторонним, лишенным какой бы то ни было нежности, кроме, может, самого намерения начать поцелуй. Драко держался настороженно, не шевелясь. Под конец он даже начал нервно сопротивляться, пытаясь освободить руки из хватки Гарри.

Гарри отпустил его. Выпрямившись, Драко оглядел незнакомую улицу, и в этот момент Гарри жарко прошептал несколько слов ему на ухо, наблюдая его удивление, когда дом номер двенадцать внезапно появился из ниоткуда. Только очутившись внутри и захлопнув за собой дверь, Драко, казалось, понял, что что-то изменилось. Гарри заметил, как начал терпеливо оставлять долгие паузы между поцелуями, словно приглашая Драко заполнить временное затишье, дать какой-то ответ. Словно впервые за долгие месяцы у них появилась роскошь свободного времени.

Драко уперся локтем ему в грудь, чтобы отдышаться.

«Значит, все кончено? Только не говори, что ты затащил меня сюда, не…», - Гарри прервал тираду, закрыв Драко рот ладонью. Внезапное спокойствие пугало. Рука Гарри до сих пор подергивалась от заклинания, которое превратило кирпичи в лужи, а тело Вольдеморта – в пепел. Даже тень этого образа, едва различимая на краю сознания, заставила желудок Гарри судорожно дернуться. Его ногти впились в челюсть Драко.

«Поттер!», - рявкнул Малфой, и тошнота отступила. Каменная пыль углубила складки на лице Драко, и все его углы и выступы сложились в гримасу неприязни. Он выглядел измученным, и Гарри попытался вспомнить, так ли это было всегда. Он провел пальцем по белой полоске вдоль носа Драко, сконцентрировался на едва заметных изгибах хряща и кожи, и стало легче. Слова соскользнули с языка, как шарики, бессмысленные и бессвязные.

«Он мертв», - сказал Гарри. 

Драко слегка поморщился, словно отодвинулся бы на метр-другой, не мешай ему вешалка для шляп. Приток адреналина очистил разум Гарри. Он видел мысли Драко, будто они были написаны у того на лбу: сказанные слова сняли с него оковы обязательств. Он был волен выйти на улицу и оставить Гарри наедине с головой, набитой воспоминаниями Вольдеморта, как общая могила – трупами.

Внезапно Гарри сделал что-то, чего не ожидали они оба. Он запустил руки под мантию Драко, сжал пальцы на воротнике его рубашки и рванул. В гулком холле звук казался до крайности непристойным. Под разодранным полотном грудь Драко вздрогнула, и это можно было счесть отвращением, если бы его возбуждение не было так заметно. Гарри провел ладонью по низу его живота и почувствовал, как судорожно дернулись мышцы.

В первый раз Драко Малфой поцеловал его в холле Гриммолд Плэйс. Обрывки рубашки соскальзывали с его плеч, и обитая тканью мебель пряталась в сумерках, словно призрак. Это был осторожный поцелуй, но данный по собственной воле. На самом деле именно Драко встал у него за спиной и помог ему снять плащ, а затем и рубашку, аккуратно повесив их на перила, где вещи остались забытыми на три дня и три ночи.

В опустевшем доме время текло незаметно, и только изредка голод заставлял их спуститься на первый этаж в поисках печенья, сушеных фруктов и чая. Все остальное можно было найти в главной спальне. Судя по слегка ошеломленному взгляду Драко, тот никогда не предполагал, что в жизни может быть столько секса. Он редко чувствовал полное удовлетворение; Гарри не чувствовал его никогда. Даже когда на их телах не оставалось живого места и продолжать было невозможно, Гарри внезапно испытывал всепоглощающий интерес к подъему ступни Драко или к тонким венам на сгибе его локтя - и погружался в их изучение.

Те три дня Гарри помнит куда лучше, чем предшествовавшие им десять месяцев. Половицы скрипели, когда Драко делал второй шаг, выбираясь из кровати и подходя к окну. Темный прямоугольник на бледно-зеленых обоях слева от гардероба отмечал место, где раньше висел портрет. Гарри спрятал его в шкафу – как только сумел оторваться от шеи Драко и заметить, что там вообще что-то висит. Рисунок на постельном белье и шторах он мог бы воспроизвести по памяти хоть сейчас. Кто бы ни выбирал этот женственный до нелепости дизайн с незабудками, вряд ли он мог предположить, что настанет день, когда Гарри сожмет ткань в шершавых пальцах с обломанными ногтями, позволив Драко взять его сзади.

Наступил момент, когда любое движение в сторону Драко стало инстинктивным. Он искал его даже в глубоком сне. Искал его за секунду до того, как начинало подкатывать возбуждение. Искал каждый раз, когда воспоминания угрожали всплыть на поверхность, что с каждым днем случалось все реже и реже. Однажды, сидя на кровати, он поймал себя на том, что снова наблюдает, как Драко спит, выпутавшись из надоевших покрывал. Облака, затянувшие высокое небо, лишили солнечный свет ослепительного блеска, оставив лишь неумолимую ясность. В этом свете стало заметно каждое пятно на простынях. Стали заметны серьезные складки на лбу Драко, слабые мускулы на его руках, шрам на груди, блеск губ, растрескавшихся от непрерывного секса. Он не мог быть более обнаженным, даже если бы с него сняли кожу. Гарри подумал: "Пойдем со мной", тут же пожалел об этом и из чистого упрямства подумал снова. Перед глазами пронеслись осторожные видения, обособленные и вырванные из контекста, как открытки: отели в Александрии, охотничьи домики в Румынии. Грудь сдавило от неожиданной надежды.

А потом Драко зашевелился, почесал живот, не открывая глаз, схватил Гарри за лодыжку и подтянул к себе. Тот засмеялся, повинуясь, и забыл.

Вскоре после этого раздался стук. Резкий удар в дверь, еще один. Гарри надел старый синий халат и спустился в холл. На ступенях стоял Ремус, а позади - небольшая кучка людей, едва различимая в дымке маскирующих заклинаний.

«Ты сделал это, - тихо сказал Ремус. В глазах у него стояли слезы. - Мы нашли его… о, Гарри!» 

Руки Ремуса на его плечах казались тяжелей камня. Ветер скользнул по ногам и забрал с собой остатки тепла, принесенного из их с Драко постели. Гарри вздрогнул под выжидающими взглядами остальных: их губы уже натянулись, словно тетива, и град вопросов готов был обрушиться на него.

«Все кончено», - прошептал Ремус.

Гарри услышал, как за его спиной чьи-то босые ноги зашлепали вверх по лестнице. А потом закрылась дверь.

6.13pm

Солнце зашло. Гарри наливает себе еще и задумчиво подносит стакан к глазам. Если смотреть сквозь него, вся комната окрашивается в сепию, словно стареет. Гарри выливает содержимое стакана в розетку подсвечника и опускает его на горлышко бутылки. Пока какое-нибудь нежеланное воспоминание не всплывет на поверхность, он концентрируется на очередной фантазии: Драко, опирающийся на стол в кухне Гриммолд Плэйс. Драко, спускающий с плеч халат. Драко, неторопливо растянувшийся на столе, руки над головой, слева у бедра – крошки от печенья и капля джема, на скамейке – грязная сковородка, на плите все еще свистит чайник. Он не сводит глаз с Гарри, пока тот задирает его ноги. Уткнувшись подбородком в острое колено Драко, Гарри смотрит на него и обхватывает пальцами узкие лодыжки. Проходит еще много времени, прежде чем он начинает двигаться. Драко наконец-то совершил что-то невероятное – в кухне больше не роятся воспоминания. Молли Уизли никогда не правила здесь, никогда не забывала о подгоревшем ужине, измученная мыслями о своих погибших детях. Снейп и Сириус не доводили друг друга до нервного тика. Здесь нет ни Рона, ни Джинни, ни Мундунгуса, ни Шизоглаза, ни Дамблдора – каждая смерть и каждая неудача изгнаны навсегда. Кухня – всего лишь место, где Драко раскинулся на столе в лучах утреннего солнца, отчетливо осветивших на его теле все метки последних двух дней, и предложил себя Гарри, а тот, мягко раздвинув его ноги, принял предложенное.

6.48pm

Последние полчаса длятся мучительно долго.

В восемнадцать часов, сорок восемь минут и семнадцать секунд Драко заходит в квартиру, осторожно заглядывает в столовую и замирает. Один взгляд на до сих пор заложенное кирпичом окно, второй – на Гарри, валяющегося на диване, и все становится понятно. Он роняет пачку документов на свободный диван, расстегивает вычурную булавку, скрепляющую ворот плаща, и тут Гарри налетает на него.

Все заканчивается быстро. Официальная министерская мантия, намеренная броня, немедленно исчезает. На этот раз Драко ведет себя послушно, даже устало – не огрызается, как обычно – и у Гарри нет терпения, чтобы даже войти в него, он довольствуется тем, что толкает Драко на стол и трется об его спину. Левой рукой шарит по телу Драко, а правой поглаживает собственный член. В итоге Драко отталкивает его, как только находит в себе силы подняться на ноги. «Мило», - бормочет он и закрывает за собой дверь ванной комнаты. Похоже, Малфою настолько все равно, что он не пытается хлопнуть ей хотя бы для вида.

Гарри сбрасывает документы из Министерства на пол и растягивается на в освободившемся диване. 

«Хороший день?" - требовательно спрашивает он, когда Драко выходит из ванной в белой рубашке, которая достает до бедер и придает ему мученический вид.

«Не совсем». 

Он с отвращением смотрит на бутылку бурбона, балансирующую на книжке, которая, в свою очередь, едва держится на спинке второго дивана, и садится на ковер перед ним. С поджатыми ногами и убранными за уши влажными волосами Драко выглядит таким хрупким и незаслуженно обиженным, что Гарри воспринимает это как очередной выпад в свою сторону. В такие моменты его поглощает стыд.

«Больше тебе нечего сказать?" – срывается он.

«Я ушел из Министерства», - говорит Драко, не поднимая глаз.

Гарри издает какой-то нечленораздельный звук и прилагает все усилия, чтобы в нем не было и намека не заинтересованность.

«Отлично. Теперь ты можешь сидеть тут целыми днями. Совсем как я. Вот это будет весело».

Драко оглядывает захламленную комнату так, словно не видел ее раньше. Ему даже не нужно качать головой.

«Значит, ты поедешь в Арль».

«Возможно, - он cутулится и выглядит уставшим. – Возможно, в Арль».

У него настолько светлые глаза, что по отстраненности и бездонности выражения в них Драко превзошел только Дамбльдор.

«Что это значит, Драко? Что это, мать твою, значит?»

«А может, и нет», - вздыхает он и, судя по взгляду в сторону Гарри, просто напрашивается, чтобы на него надавили еще сильней. Гарри так и поступает.

«Ну, можешь мечтать об этом, сколько угодно. Но тебе нельзя там работать. Как ни крути, связи с теми, кто сочувствует Пожирателям Смерти - это прямое нарушение условий твоей капитуляции».

«Условия! - слово как будто взрывается. Впервые за целый вечер лицо Драко освещается изнутри. – Нет никаких чертовых условий! Я сдержал свое обещание еще тогда. Каким кретином нужно быть, чтобы вообще принять твои условия?» Презрительная гримаса на его лице относится ко всей комнате, и дому, и жизням обоих.

Гарри зачарованно смотрит, как связки на шее и запястьях разозлившегося Драко напрягаются – их можно перебирать, как скрипичные струны. Поток слов омывает его со всех сторон. «Но раз уж ты заговорил об условиях, назови-ка хоть что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, что ты сделал в благодарность за все те случаи, когда я рисковал жизнью – каждый гребаный день – ради твоего дела! И не эти расплывчатые обещания, я имею в виду хоть что-нибудь, от чего была бы польза. Но нет! Ни награды, ни признания. Только эта проклятая жалость – меня от нее тошнит! Мать твою! Это ты должен был подписать условия!»

В размахе рука задевает спинку дивана, бутылка с бурбоном падает и закатывается под подушку, откуда вскоре начинает доноситься запах спирта. Гарри думает об обгоревших обрывках газеты в раковине на кухне и всех чистеньких студиях, которые можно снять в Арле.

«Что за условия? – бесшабашно спрашивает он. Сложно сказать, кто из них удивлен больше. - Хочешь условия? Так дай мне список. Скажи, какие».

«Что? Вряд ли я могу…»

«Давай. Если ты хочешь этого. Ты же говоришь, что хочешь».

Драко не сводит с него глаз.

«Отлично, - повисает долгая пауза. – Значит, условия. Нужно было сделать все как следует, еще тогда. Нужно было все записать». 

Драко выуживает лист пергамента и перо из груды барахла на диване, облизывает кончик, чтобы размочить чернила. Перо зависает над листком, и он начинает что-то выводить. «Для начала», - говорит он, когда Гарри протягивает руку.

Кроме пункта номер один, на бумаге яростно нацарапано: «Я обещаю думать, черт побери, прежде чем что-то делать». Затем пропущено много места, чтобы вписать остальные условия, а внизу – линия, на которой нужно расписаться.

«Хорошо», - Гарри боится, что выполнить какие-то конкретные условия окажется ему не под силу.

Драко выглядит растерянным. «Ну так подписывай», - говорит он. Гарри размышляет. Обещание кажется таким простым. Если Гарри нужно будет думать о Драко больше, чем сейчас, придется ввести тридцатичасовой день. Он находит шариковую ручку в беспорядочной куче хлама и ставит свою подпись, а потом переворачивает лист и пишет что-то на обратной стороне. Драко смотрит на него подозрительно, но протягивает за пергаментом руку.

«Гарри!" – возмущается он, словно это была последняя капля. Там написано: «Я обещаю не уходить», а потом еще «никогда» - большими буквами, но зачеркнуто в знак примирения. Драко долго смотрит на злополучный лист бумаги, словно силой своего взгляда может стереть текст.

«А теперь подпиши», - говорит Гарри.

Оба дергаются, услышав, каким тоном это сказано. Услышав ту приказную нотку, которой не было заметно уже много месяцев.

Драко опускает голову на спинку дивана. В этом движении чувствуется раздражение и недовольство. Из-под воротника белой рубашки видны его шея и хрупкие ключицы, и Гарри кажется, что, будь ему позволено сохранить навсегда одно воспоминание о Драко, он выбрал бы именно это. Незащищенный и не осознающий собственной красоты. Невидимый для всех, кроме Гарри. 

Он чувствует, как в груди ворочается боль. Удивительно, что там все еще есть что-то живое.

«Подпиши», - повторяет он, но Драко только закрывает глаза.

Несмотря на уверенный тон, Гарри охватывает страх. Перед ним разворачиваются два варианта будущего, и в одном из них нет Драко. Постепенно к нему приходит осознание, что Драко – ключ к каждому из неясных, невозможных планов, которые он составлял, засыпая в кресле или лежа в постели ранним утром. Он жаждет уединения, месяц за месяцем он создавал вокруг себя пустошь, но всегда подразумевалось, что Драко разделит с ним все это. 

Все зависит от того, как он поступит сейчас. Гарри усмиряет бесполезную панику и, заставив себя сдвинуться с места, опускается на колени у дивана. Если и были времена, когда он терпеливо изучал, какие прикосновения Драко любит больше всего, то Гарри этого не помнит. Он останавливается на обнаженной шее, мягко целует местечко над кадыком. Отстраняясь, чувствует, как напряглись все мышцы Драко. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и скользит губами ниже.

«Хочешь знать, о чем я думаю?" – спрашивает он странным, дрожащим голосом, расстегивая пуговицы одну за другой, глядя, как под тонкой кожей бьется пульс. Драко плотно сжимает губы. Гарри опускает руки ему на плечи и неловко наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в шею, зарыться лицом в светлые волосы за ухом.

Драко открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но рука Гарри двигается слишком быстро, кончики пальцев касаются соска и превращают непроизнесенные слова в низкое рычание. Гарри опускает голову и проводит языком по соску; Драко втягивает воздух, словно это причиняет ему боль, и закрывает глаза ладонью. Гарри повторяет ласку, сухими губами нежно сжимает возбужденную плоть и посасывает, играет с ней зубами, языком, пока не ощущает дыхание Драко в своих волосах. «Ты же знаешь, о чем я думаю?" – шепчет он, поглаживая напрягшийся живот Драко, все еще влажный после душа.

«О чем?" – едва выговаривает тот.

Гарри слегка отодвигается, ищет подходящие слова: "Я думаю, что на этом ковре у меня колени в мясо сотрутся". На Драко это не производит особого впечатления, и Гарри продолжает: "И я думаю, что мне нужно найти способ затащить тебя в постель, пока ты не остыл и не передумал". В подтверждение сказанному он снова наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть Драко в солнечное сплетение и, расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, стянуть с него рубашку. Голос Гарри слабеет: "Я думаю, что не могу продолжать в том же духе и не дотрагиваться до тебя. А еще я думаю, что не знаю, как быть, если ты уйдешь".

Он опирается ладонями на покрытый ковром пол и, наклонившись, проводит кончиком носа по бедру Драко. Пальцы Малфоя наконец-то вплетаются в его шевелюру. Он сопротивляется грубой хватке и оставляет на светлой коже след из четырех укусов. «Так подпиши его, - шепчет Гарри, и его теплое дыхание едва шевелит волосы в паху Драко. – Потому что я больше не могу думать».

В наступившей тишине он не в состоянии даже пошевелиться. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что какой-то раз может оказаться последним. Прошедшие девять месяцев – катастрофическая череда упущенных возможностей. Он прижимается щекой к бедру Драко и вдыхает его запах.

«Не дергайся», - раздраженно говорит тот. Гарри слышит над собой шуршание и чувствует, как пергамент раскладывают у него на спине. Кончик пера двигается по нему, вызывая дрожь. Потом Драко бросает и лист, и перо в груду «Пророков» на соседнем диване. Гарри не знает, что там написано: может быть, «Д. Малфой» - большими округлыми буквами с завитушками и длинным хвостиком «й», спускающимся вниз по его позвоночнику. Или вымышленное имя, бессмысленные каракули. Чем бы это ни было, оно вписано в кожу Гарри.

Когда Гарри выпрямляется, лицо Драко вновь безучастно. Гарри приподнимает его лодыжку, чтобы скользнуть ближе, устроиться меж раздвинутых бедер, прижаться крепче. Драко спокойно смотрит на него, но нарастающее возбуждение невозможно скрыть, и рука Гарри отправляется в неторопливое путешествие от колена Драко, ласкает внутреннюю сторону бедра, проводит костяшками пальцев по выступающей косточке, задевает головку члена, а потом, распластавшись по животу, поднимается к подбородку. Гарри целует его – быстро, легко, и горячее нервное дыхание застывает между их лицами.

«Так медленно, как тебе захочется, - мягко говорит Гарри. – Как хочешь. Сколько угодно времени на размышления».

Закрывая глаза, он снова наклоняется вперед с отчаянной надеждой. После бесконечной паузы Гарри натыкается на твердую линию челюсти, скользит по ней губами, и тут Драко соединяет их рты. С размышлениями покончено. Драко целует его со злостью, хватает за плечи, раздвигает ноги, добиваясь еще большей близости. Когда и этого становится недостаточно, он толкает Гарри обратно на ковер и устраивается сверху, упираясь коленями в пол и наплевав на ссадины. Он целуется так, словно хочет сломать Гарри челюсть, и пускает в ход зубы.

Гарри никак не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз Драко вел себя так яростно и безудержно. Волна похоти накрывает его с головой. Член едва ли не ноет от желания снова ощутить возбуждение, но даже нетерпеливые руки Драко не могут помочь. Сегодня Гарри слишком увлекся фантазиями, поэтому он убирает руку Драко в сторону.

Комната переполняется звуками – их звуками – влажным скольжением рта Драко, его прерывистым дыханием. Гарри старается не спускать с него глаз, пока они целуются, жадно сжимает любую часть знакомого тела – спину, бедра, задницу – словно пытаясь завладеть каждым дюймом плоти одновременно. Он обнимает Драко за шею, притягивает еще ближе, целует крепче и в то же время сжимает в ладони его член. Малфой что-то сбивчиво шепчет и замирает, а потом, когда рука Гарри начинает двигаться, следует ее ритму. Его язык вздрагивает во рту Гарри, коленки сжимаются, как щипцы. Когда Драко кончает, Гарри чувствует щекой едва слышный стон.

Отстраняясь, Драко отворачивается в сторону так, что Гарри видит лишь потемневшие глаза и приоткрытый искусанный рот. Но он все еще обнимает Гарри за шею и не отпускает, пока по телу пробегает дрожь. Когда у Драко начинает кружиться голова, Гарри укладывает его на свое плечо и держит, пока не растает последнее напряжение. Он гладит ладонями ребра Драко и следит за тем, как постепенно выравнивается его дыхание.

Однажды было утро, последнее утро в Гриммолд Плэйс, когда он проснулся под опустившимся на него телом Драко, под мягкими уговаривающими поцелуями. Ритм его языка, и движения бедер, и запах немытых волос казался таким знакомым, что Гарри почти убедил себя в том, что весь остальной мир, кроме их соединившихся тел, всего лишь иллюзия. Он никогда не произносил смертоносное проклятие; его ладонь никогда не сжимала палочку или руку мертвого ребенка, она была создана, чтобы опускаться на бедро Драко. Все ругательства, которые когда-то слетали с этих губ, были смыты ленивыми поцелуями. Даже шрам на его лбу укрылся за светлыми волосами.

То, что делает для него Драко – не просто мелочь. Его тело – это мир, в котором живет Гарри. Волны его ребер, и горная гряда его челюсти, и низины его живота – единственная поверхность, на которую тот решается ступить.

Гарри сжимает объятия. Драко дышит – медленно и глубоко. Мир Гарри замирает, и он закрывает глаза.


End file.
